


Unexpected Wonders

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Another random anomaly incident from the pov of a citizen.





	Unexpected Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to goldarrow for the patience and the good tips.  
> First posted on livejournal.

Old Miss Walters was almost certain there was a ghost in her attic and had once met a man with no shadow under a beautiful, sunny sky. Therefore, when she found the shimmering lights in her garden and a strange creature eating the peonies, she just went back inside and waited.  
  
Men in uniform appeared soon and a lovely young lady reassured her they would take the lost fawn out of her property.  
  
“That’s a relief, my dear.”  
  
It looked like an Eohippus to her, but Miss Walters knew it was better to act like a clueless old lady sometimes.

 

.


End file.
